Kyôga Novaheart
"The object of war is not to die for your empire but to make your enemy die for his!" - Kyôga to her younger sister. Kyôga Novaheart is a late-comer Protagonist to the Campaign. Being an erstwhile soldier of the Genasian Empire, she was unfortunately outcasted due to a tragic event, which forced her to travel the world as one of the rare Genasi exiles. Biography Early Years Being born into a noble military family, Kyôga was already raised with well established manners and high self esteem. Since her father, Kenzan, led the dedicated order of the Novaheart, he began to train Kyôga early on, as a highly educated mentor. Gifting her his knowledge on the arts of weaponry and the ways of warfare. While her mother, Akiza, taught her the arcane skills of their bloodline; elemental fire magic. Kyôga's fate brought two very early rivals upon her, her two older brothers, Kôgu and Kôkuzu, who already climbed the military ladders by becoming senior soldiers or even captains within the order. The newest daughter trained and pushed herself hard. As she turned sixteen, a new pair of yellow eyes opened in their family. Mentor's Mentor Kyôna, the youngest daughter, was the last child to be raised in the Novaheart order. The father saw great potential in Kyôga and appointed her to raise her own little sister with his supervision. Kenzan never stopped training the older sister, though. Kyôna and Kyôga often weren't quite on the same page. While Kyôga was excessively disciplined and dutiful, the younger sibling unfortunately proved to be quite the opposite. Kyôna was more the clumsy and sloppy nature, which resulted in the dismay of both Kenzan and Kyôga. The father blamed Kyôga for the failed education towards Kyôna, Kyôga put herself and her sister under a lot of pressure then. Over time, Kyôna finally started to show some minor qualities from years of scolding and disciplinary measures. While also Kyôga developing a bit more empathy for her sister, their bond tightening. Imperial Proving Grounds Kyôga reached the 20th year of her age. Finally, Kenzan approached Kyôga, claiming that she's ready to take the order's exams and physical tests to join the forces of the Gelasian Empire. She was taken to the surface of the Mount Maelstrom crater, where the exams were being hold. The Imperial Proving Grounds of the Genasi. The first course consisted of several obstacle courses, agility tests and other physical activities. Kyôga outdid her competition by quite a margin. Eventually it came down to one on one duels. Also there, she proved to be rather superior, since she was trained by Kenzan Novaheart. A twist however caused her to lose her cool, ironically. Her older brother Kôgu was her last opponent as an overseer, to hand out the final judgement. Years of rivarly and even grudges caused her to not think as straight as she likely would have and lost profoundly against him. There was a grand debate on Kyôga's destiny. Kôgu spoke heavily against her, claiming her to be immature, to have let personal matters interfere with her goal. Kenzan and other overseers regarded her other accomplishments to be sufficient enough for her to join. Ultimately, the decision was made and Kyôga was put against her own father in a trial match. There, her focus was at her peak, and made well planned and coordinated attacks on him which finally convinced even Kôga, that she was indeed ready. From the moment Kyôga was accepted as one of the soldiers amongst the order's ranks, her relationship with her two brothers vastly improved. They put aside their differences, since they were now not only siblings, but also brothers and sisters in arms. Raid on Maelstrom Not many have ever dared to attack the flaming mountain. But there was one tribe of Orcs who went through the insanity of going through with it. In the year of 2018 AE, the warband Skirmish underwent a small raid on the underground city of Maelstrom. Somehow figuring out, with the help of the Goblins who have been living close to the volcano for centuries, how to access Maelstrom without getting caught in the merciless streams of magma and lava. The Genasi were caught completely off guard, as suddenly their cities were being roamed by hordes of Orcs, slaughtering many and plundering. Kyôga has been appointed squadleader at this point, and was ordered to participate in the defense of the Maelstrom. A sector of the city was assigned to her supervision, to remove any threat that posed within that space. Combating a part of of the warband, the fight turned out to be even. Due to her prowess in fighting, Kyôga slew many who stood in her way. Slicing, crushing or burning her opponents with her quick wit and burning passion for duty. The squad, which was still engaged in battle, couldn't really take note of the events that transpired around them. Kyôga however spotted a small split in the Orc group. When suddenly Steward-Hierarch Torchscale rushed to her squad and asked to safe his son, who was being ambushed by another group of Orcs. About to rush to aid, her loyal soldiers called out the larger Orc group heading towards the commercial center, where much more civilians. Kyôga had her clear orders, and she put her trust into the higher military strategic and tactics divison to not disobey her orders, so she respectfully declined the Steward. Enraged, he stormed off to try and save himself. Kyôga's squad swiftly took care of their invaders. The Genasi put a stop to the Orc raid in the long run and forced them to retreat. And Kyôga was nominated for a promotion by her own squad and fellow squadleaders for her bravery and discipline. Power of Politics It was a few days after the raid, when Kyôga was suddenly summoned towards the Hierarch Chambers. She was accused of tort of negligence, being directly responsible for the death of Torchscale's son. Despite the numerous people that spoke in Kyôga's favor, the Steward-Hierarch pulled his strings and was able to achieve the expulsion of Kyôga Novaheart from Maelstrom and the Genasian Empire. Not even the order of Novaheart had enough influence to spare her from it. Being absolutely dutiful, Kyôga refused to speak against this judgement and was branded an exile by the Hierarchs. The entire family was devastated that they lost their promising, beloved and skillful first daughter. Kyôga swore that she would live an honorable life and try to make the best of the time she will spend as an outlander in Kryta. Recent to Current Events Kyôga Novaheart made herself at home in the swamp regions around Mount Maelstrom, where she would put her skills to use as a mercenary. Aiding Humans near Trinity, Dwarven supply caravans or even farmers and merchants. Mostly asking for metal, ore or coal as a payment so she could adapt and survive.